Mr. Stubborn
Mr. Stubborn is one of the four new characters created in The Mr. Men Show. He is also the Mr. Men Show's counterpart of Little Miss Stubborn.He is voiced by Godfrey in the US version,and Lewis MacLeod in the UK and the AUS version. About him Mr. Stubborn was originally Little Miss Stubborn. Mr. Stubborn was made exclusivly made for The Mr. Men Show. He ressembles Little Miss Stubborn. He is a light violet purple colour in his figure, but orchid in the show. He also has a little triangle yellow nose, two hairs, and a black unabrow. Mr. Stubborn likes getting tickles by Mr. Tickle. He is always too stubborn to admit he was ever wrong. He often assumes others are wrong, even when it is obvious that he is wrong,even if he finds out he's wrong he still doesnt admit it. If possible, he misuses items and after they break, he declares them cheap (e.g. "This stove is cheap!"). See Also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves *S.S. Stubborn Trivia * First appearance: Boo Boos *He is one of two Mr. Men to be created after a Little Miss, the other being Mr. Scatterbrain. *His biggest conflict is with Mr. Grumpy, secondly Mr. Rude and Thirdly Little Miss Whoops. *He is one of the characters that didn't care that Mr Rude is acting rude and has bad manners, but seems to care that Mr Rude farted in Full Moon and Home Improvement *He has had goofs concerning his hair: *In Dance, while doing the Rain Dance, his two hairs disappear. *In Snow, when he is walking towards his door, he has three hairs. *He has alleged relationships with other characters: *The foreshadow to Mr. Stubborn and Miss Sunshine's relationship is when he wins a toy gopher for Miss Sunshine (Fair). *Miss Chatterbox has appeared in many scenes he appears in, all of which are a running gag. *In Sneezes & Hiccups, when he is sick, his nose is pink instead of yellow and his two hairs are crooked. *In Night, Mr. Stubborn turns into a werewolf at a full moon, but in Full Moon, he shows no sign of being a werewolf. *One point in Full Moon, Mr. Stubborn looked scared while the spaceship twisted and turned. *Many fans rumor that Mr. Stubborn is the brother of Miss Stubborn, or that he is Miss Stubborn having had a sex change. *He has a very strong sneeze and sneezed his whole house down in Sneezes & Hiccups. Perhaps even stronger than Mr. Sneeze's. *He is the only orchid character, but he is one of the purple characters. *In Games, he threw a bowling ball. *He always speaks loud, but not as loud as Mr. Noisy because he doesn't have a megaphone. *He's one of the many characters who don't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt. *Mr. Stubborn is one mr. man who is seen with Mr. Bump (Bad Weather) and with Mr. Nervous (Gifts). *His feet are like Little Miss Sunshine's. *In Ships and Boats he is referred as Captain Stubborn. *Counterpart(s): Chicago Cubs manager "Sweet" Lou Piniella (both are stubborn, start arguments, and are loud), Baboo/Tottpatt (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger, both are stubborn (Though Mr. Stubborn is deliberately stubborn and Baboo isn't)), Mowgli (The Jungle Book, Disney, both are stubborn (Though Mr. Stbborn is deliberately stubborn and Mowgli isn't)), Duncan (Thomas & Friends Both are stubborn and argue a lot), Chikorita (Pokémon, both are stubborn and have Scottish accents (UK Dub)), Breezie (Sonic, both are stubborn (Though Mr. Stubborn is deliberately stubborn and Breezie isn't)), Groundskeeper Willie (The Simpsons, both have a unibrow and a scottish accent), Hamm (Toy Story, both have a Nigerian accent and similar voices), Mack (Cars, both have a Nigerian accent and similar voices), Croagunk (Pokémon, both are stubborn), Rei (Kilala Princess, both are stubborn (Though Mr. Stubborn is deliberately stubborn and Rei isn't)), Donald Duck (Disney, both are stubborn (Though Mr. Stubborn is deliberately stubborn and Donald isn't)) and Waluigi (Mario series, both are purple). *He smiles alot on the website. *He calls Maps with what other Mr. Men and Little Misses have right Cheap (shown in Lake and Getting Around) *He is dumb like Mr. Strong because he said that a Tuba wasn't a musical instrument (shown in Game Shows) *He is wrong about Stalactites and Stalacmites in Adventure. *He sunk the Titanic TWICE! *He has been seen with all characters (except Miss Scary, Mr. Funny, Mr. Tall, Miss Bossy, Miss Magic, and Miss Curious who haven't been seen with him so far) *He works as a PA in the episode Clean Teeth. * In Full Moon, he said fake instead of cheap. * He had been on a picnic twice, both in bad weather (Mr. Bump in Rainy Day at the park and in Picnics with Mr. Fussy(Persnickety) at the beach). * He also lacks intelligence, but not as dumb as Beavis and Butthead because he doesn't play Frog Baseball.